


Taming Yourself

by BekiBi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Dom/sub, F/M, Mind Games, Verbal Humiliation, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi
Summary: Starscream has captured a traitorous former Decepticon, a fellow Seeker named Alphastryke. This wily femme has betrayed the cause for her own selfish scientific studies and projects long ago and dared to turn her back on the cause. Now Starscream is in charge of the Decepticons as their rightful leader, and has decided to try and make an example out of the femme. Alphastryke is interested in testing some theories on the new leader's fragile ego.-------------Comission for 2K fic - Ending word count: 5,290





	Taming Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaStryke (Thundrrwoff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/gifts).



The rhythmic clicking if heels rang in Alphastryke’s audials, the sound sharp and cruel in her weakened state. They were from her own pedes and yet she couldn’t stop the ache that built in her processor. She didn’t want to move, to walk, to listen to her fuel lines furiously rushing energon through her system, but the harsh grip on her arm didn’t allow her to stand still.

Soundwave was not a patient mech. That was more her opinion that outright fact, but she felt it was true today. He hadn’t given her any time to properly online that morning, or whatever time of day it was; he’d simply opened her cell and mechanically ordered her to come with him, snapped stasis cuffs on her, and they were on their way.

At last his pulling ceased when they reached the doors to the throne room. She stabilized herself for a brief second and was yanked right back off balance when the doors slid open and the Decepticon officer brought her forward by her arm. She stumbled and fell out of his hold and onto the ground, armor clattering in the large and unusually silent room. A slow melodic cackle of laughter arose from the throne, a familiar sound that made Alpha grit her dental plates together. She raised her helm from the floor to look at the owner of that obnoxious amusement. The femme managed to sit on her knees to face him fully.

“Ooh, still full of fire as usual?” Starscream greeted her, grin plastered smugly across his face, chin in hand and elbow resting on the arm of the mighty Decepticon throne he’d clawed his way to owning. He was lounging so casually that one almost would have mistaken him for someone born into the role of royalty rather than someone who connived his way to usurping Megatron’s power a short few years prior. He pursed his lips together, contemplating the femme’s silence and his next move. He was always so quick with the retorts when faced with insults or resistance, so her lack of any response left him irritated.

“Not feeling up for a chat?” He tried, hoping to pester a response from her. “Well. That’s fine, I suppose I’ll just begin listing your crimes against the Decepticon order and ME. Let’s begin.” He sat up only to pull a datapad from his subspace and then resume his bored lean on his other elbow. Soundwave stepped aside to face their prisoner to, Alphastryke assumed, record their proceeding conversation.

“Crimes include abandoning your post, intentional mishandling of sensitive documents, insubordination, disrespecting your direct superior, sabotage, fraternization with the enemy-”

“What?!” She finally scoffed a response. Starscream smirked and she quickly tightened her jaw to keep quiet, cursing herself for beginning to give the seeker what he wanted: A reaction.

“If I may continue? Fraternization with the enemy, conspiring to mutiny, conspiring to assassinate Lord Megatron, high treason. Such a busy little thing you’ve been.” He flicked the datapad toward her, intending for it to clatter at her feet for dramatic effect, but Soundwave caught it with one of his cables easily and brought it to himself. Alpha fought not to roll her optics at Starscream and his pretentious air. She didn’t deserve any of this but none of that mattered here. Starscream’s dictatorship did not allow for logic and fairness to exist outside of his absolute judgment and Alphastryke was well aware of that.

“What do you have to say for yourself? Anything at all in your defense? The evidence is undeniable, so… what is your plea?” He tapped a claw lightly on his jutting chin, grin only growing more in his own satisfaction.

“My direct superior was and still is an imbecile.” The response was cause for pause and then a delighted chuckle.

“Oh was he? Poor Shockwave would be wounded to hear you think so ill of him,” Starscream sat up finally, finding her at least a little amusing. He had to admit she’d always been easy on the optics and the fact that she was a sleek seeker like himself was never far from his thoughts. She was constantly paired with Shockwave so he’d never been able to dedicate any time to researching more about her with his own plans always at the forefront. With Megatron and Shockwave both no longer an issue he had all the time in the world to play with his new prisoner.

“He wouldn’t,” she shrugged. “He wouldn’t be able to contemplate something so intimate as ‘emotion’ as you or I might know it.”

“From your mechanical speech you sound like you may be closer to his level than mine,” he sighed.

“Intellectually I am closer to him, yes. Emotionally, I am galaxies away from you.” The new Decepticon Lord stood suddenly, claws clenched at the insult. Alpha let a tiny hint of a smile tug at the corner of her lips and the mech knew she was toying with him just as much as he wanted to with her. She wouldn’t outwit him with idle prattle, no. He’d have to act quick to snuff that rebellious nature.

“I think it’s time to bring that mind and ego of yours to heel,” he sank slowly into his throne. “I’ve never been able to get to know you. I’d like to get to that now.”

“You want me to tell you about myself...” She wasn’t questioning him so much as stating her disbelief.

“Show me.” Alphastryke turned her head slightly, that inquiring processor of hers working through the possibilities of what he meant and it kept coming to absurd and unpleasant scenarios. “Show me what you’re willing to do to live. Degrade yourself. Amuse me and perhaps I won’t have you disassembled in the next hour.” The femme’s optics widened and Starscream chuckled lowly. That was what he’d wanted. To find something that would put her off and make her uncomfortable or afraid. Her EM Field was always subdued to the point of being on par with Soundwave but now it flared with anger and a stab of curiosity. How far was Starscream going to take this? What precisely would he force her into?

“What, exactly, am I to do to entertain you?” She was focused on the other now, no longer paying mind to the silent mech to her right observing this exchange. Starscream’s field opened up and oozed arrogant bemusement.

“Figure it out,” he flicked his servo at her. “And quickly. I haven’t got all day.” Oh he was already loving how she was uncomfortably trying to handle this. No direct order, just a vague demand for her to do something to shame herself for him gave her many options and all of them would be a delight for the Decepticon Leader to watch her subject herself to. There was one particular thing he truly did want, however.

“I… I don’t believe you.” She decided to try and call a bluff. The other seeker frowned and raised his arm to aim his missile at her. Alphastryke held her chin up higher, confident in coming to the conclusion that the other was being to vague to be serious. He knew without Shockwave or even Knockout he’d need a scientific mind on his side to have any hope of furthering development on Cybertron. His servo and arm transformed into a gun before she could protest and he shot her. The high energy impact to her thigh sent her doubling over herself defensively. The smell of scorched metal burned her olfactories and she cursed through grit denta and struggled to tilt her head back to keep an optic on him.

“Now beg,” he shifted his arm into it’s root form and eased himself back in the throne once again. “Beg for your salvation. Win my favor, show me how beneath me you are.” His pedes shifted further apart and with them his legs spread wider. It finally clicked for Alphastryke, the exact method of humiliation the new warlord wanted from her. He wanted her to submit, to show she ‘knew her place’. She scowled and turned her face down. “Don’t be shy,” he purred mockingly, “this ought to come naturally for you.”

Swallowing her flood of bitter anger Alpha pushed herself to crawl forward, knees scraping as she shuffled closer. Starscream stretched his pede out expectantly. When she continued to glare at the ground and nothing more the seeker huffed and nudged his pede-tip to her cheek. “I’m waiting, pet.” She tightened her lips a moment but turned her face into the top of the other jet’s foot and pressed a slow, soft kiss into it. Starscream’s satisfied field grew in its intensity and made Alphastryke cringe slightly but she refrained from recoiling. She pressed another kiss higher toward his ankle. He shifted slightly each time and she continued higher toward his leg.

Alphastryke expected the chuckles, the smug look on Starscream’s face, and the spike in pleasure in the mech’s field, but she was surprised by the satisfied sigh that escaped the Decepticon leader. There was only a slight pause before she kissed toward Starscream’s calf and he hummed in pleasure.

“I knew you would be a natural with that lovely mouth of yours.” Starscream suddenly raised his leg over the femme’s shoulder and yanked her closer, her head wedged between his thighs and her face inches from his modesty plate. Alpha pulled against his hold while the mech chuckled more. “Why struggle, you want this as well don’t you?” She shook her helm and finally brought her cuffed arms up to push against the offending groin before her. “Oh you want to use your servos this time??” His mockery sent her anger to a new boiling level.

“Let me go,” she growled lowly and bared her teeth at the seeker. Realizing she had more fight in her than he’d prefer to contend with he released her from his leg’s hold and she pushed herself back.

“Alright. If you won’t please me with your hands on me, put them to use on yourself.” He shifted his heated red optics to Soundwave, pleased the other was still in attendance and focusing on the unfolding events. The ever-silent mech was now facing Alphastryke on the ground, capturing the shock that passed over her face.

“You want me to-”

“Debase yourself, yes. Do you really need reassurance for every little thing I ask of you? Where’s that independent, smart femme that thought they could outwit all of the Decepticon forces? Where is she now?” He arched his jagged brow, daring her to try and retort in some way. No matter how she tried to fight him she would sound foolish. It wouldn’t prove anything for her to just jump right in and start touching herself, there was no real reward for her. His only aim here was goading her into embarrassing herself faster and with more intensity.

“Alright then.” There was no winning. The sooner Alpha resigned herself to this mech’s warped desires the sooner she could be away from him. For as terrible as she was sure things would get, she may as well push through with as much effort as she could muster. Once again on her knees she spread her legs and splayed her hands over her torso, running them downward toward the vertex of her legs. Starscream’s optics widened at the show she began to put on and his mask of superiority was lifted for genuine curiosity. That was interesting, Alpha pondered as her modesty panel retracted. With her valve exposed she internally tripped the command to begin lubricating. Giving it a second thought she returned to the command tree and tripled the necessary amount for self-pleasure and then pressed her hands further. Placing one hand over the other so they would fit better with the bulky cuffs in the way she swiftly delved two of her longest digits inside.

Starscream was sitting upright and leaning forward to better see. Lubricant dripped from her valve as she pressed inside and slid her fingers back and forth. Her optics were fixed on Starscream’s distracted face. He was so easy to please, from the slackness in his jaw. He certainly didn’t think she would have given in so easily, and his surprise gave Alpha some mild satisfaction in her actions. In an even stranger way she was enjoying the other being caught unaware. Compliance was the last thing the mech expected to come easily. The more she gave him, the more off guard he would be.

The Decepticon leader was transfixed on her working hands and his attention jumped to her face when she gave a sharp whine. “I can barely do anything with these cuffs… does this please you?” She asked, figuring that putting more power in his hands was what he’d like. To decide if she had to struggle more through this task for him or if she would get a reprieve and have more liberty was all up to him. Considering the doors were guarded outside and Soundwave was more than capable backup he nodded to his Second in Command.

Soundwave stepped forward and reached down to unbind the femme, not phased that he was so close to her exposed array. With a click the heavy equipment was lifted from Alphastryke’s wrists and she was more relieved than she thought she would be. “Thank you… Lord Starscream.” The rumble of the jet’s engines rocked through her core and her own engine began to wind up in response. An unwilling response, but one that pleased the leader. Now more mobile than she was before she began to massage over her array with one hand, the other still languidly sliding in and out of her valve.

It wasn’t long at all before Starscream wanted more from her. He nodded his helm sharply to get her attention. She looked to him, hands pausing for his direction. “Let’s see more. Get on your back, splay those pretty purple wings for me.” Such a vulnerable position was something she didn’t want to be in, but it kept Starscream interested and not angry. She complied, carefully laying herself on her back, wings spread to either side and flat. Her hand never left her valve, still pumping slowly. The silence was building between them. Starscream seemed distracted enough to no longer give demeaning commands and Alphastryke was losing focus from the many jolts of electricity zipping up her form from her own hand.

“Ah,” she twitched her hips up into a particularly strong rush of energy, optics fluttering closed and giving into her own whims. Her thumb pressed down against her primary exterior node, pushing down from the top and gasping when it gave to her persistent pressure, then shivering when it was released. She rubbed in odd patterns, keeping her own system on edge and raising her charge steadily. “Mm, does this-” she held an inward vent to instead shiver and delight in a small wave of energy sizzling through her sensornet. “Does this please you, my Lord?”

Starscream’s array snapped open, the sound unmistakable in the quiet throne room. “Absolutely,” he purred. “Look at me. I want you to look into my optics.” She gave pause, her motions and venting still. Her ruby optics angled lower and met his. He was still in his throne, perched with his clawed hands gripping each arm of his chair and his interfacing equipment on full display. He was entirely pressurized and clearly burning for more of his plaything, but his restraint was mildly admirable.

“Excellent, my pet. Keep looking at me. Continue.” Alpha nodded and resumed her hand’s motions, going slower and scissoring herself now, stretching her valve’s lips apart to give him a glimpse of the internal biolights and soft plush walls she’d been toying with. “Yes,” his voice had lowered to a rhaspy whisper. “Like that, now… now touch your wings.” Alpha nodded and reached her free hand over her shoulder to her wing, tracing over the upper edge and pressing her other hand harder into herself, now three digits deep.

“Oh, my Lord,” she gasped, playing up her pleasure a little much just to keep him thirsty for more. “Like this?” She continued playing at being dumber than necessary, seeking approval Starscream so clearly wanted to control and distribute as he saw fit.

“Yes, pet, very good,” he grinned a crooked little smile. “Perfect.” His optics wandered over the planes of her sensitive wings, to her flushed face, down her gleaming torso and finally that glistening and inviting valve. He rapped his claws against his throne and eased himself back, lounging once more and never once turning from the scene before him. One servo slipped off of the arm of the throne and over his thigh, rubbing and squeezing it anxiously, wanting to reach for his spike but holding off. Of course, the ‘pet’ mused to herself. Giving into his own wants was a power move, a petty and stupid one, but one that surely the cynical mech thought would make him look weak.

“My Liege,” she cooed to him, bringing his attention to her face as she started to pump herself full of her fingers more quickly. “Are you pleased? Do you want me to please you… directly?” She licked her lips just as she imagined he’d want. He bit his lower lip briefly, but hard enough to make him hiss at himself.

“On your knees. NOW! MOVE!” Alpha slid her fingers out and pulled herself up, wings carefully stretching back behind her and relaxing now that the pressure was off of them. “Come to me,” he growled. She shuffled forward onto her hands and knees, crawling toward him carefully and smearing her own lubricant in a path toward him. “You’re such an obedient thing when you’re all riled, aren’t you?” He lightly dragged his claw up her throat and held it to the underside of her chin. “AREN’T YOU?” He repeated the question more firmly.

“Yes, Lord Starscream,” she sighed and pulled her helm back enough to free her jaw from that talon of his. Before the mech could retract his digit she leaned in and caught it delicately between her denta. She looked up at him, her optics no longer doe-like and pleading. Instead there was a fire, a very hungry fire in them. Starscream’s own gaze became wide with realization. He wasn’t in charge here. She was playing along, getting him over excited. He had a choice to make now – Either act out against her in anger and force her into a rage that surely wouldn’t end well for either of them, or he could let his libido be pampered while she took the lead.

The act was still an interesting one, this femme acting like a helpless prisoner with no ability to hold her own, and now she was moving those wicked fingers closer to his aching spike, free to wound more than just his pride if she so chose. He nodded his helm in appreciation for her cunning, knowing he was a fool to think he’d get her to submit so easily.

“Pleasure me and I’ll have you singing your loyalty to me,” he offered almost sweetly, smirking when Alpha’s hands stopped. This was all so curious. Both trying to toy with or get a leg up on the other, both thinking they had the other pinned or all figured out. She smirked and looked off, her facade cracking at how amusing this was. Starscream just couldn’t help himself. It was like someone getting the last word in on an argument that had long been settled: there was no point to it but he still had to do it.

“Of course, Lord Starscream,” she purred right back to him. She leaned in closer to his now twitching spike. Silver with red biolights that pulsed in a wave from base to just under the head of it. Bright and fading in time to his pump. Pink, luminescent transfluid was oozing from Starscream’s tip, the strand stretching between his knees before breaking and dripping into the tiny pool it was making below. The next strand was caught by Alpha’s extended glossa, mouth open wide and face calm, optics relaxed and watching her captor’s.

Starscream would never admit how entranced he was with her, that bold unblinking stare as her lips closed around the head of his spike. They sank forward, drawing his rod in slowly. Her glossa found the underside of it, pressing and adding to the various pressures of her intake around his member. The seeker gave a sigh and brought his hand to Alpha’s helm, holding her there with a delicate touch. He wouldn’t push her now, not that she had such power over him. Pleased at his careful touch she indulged him and sank the spike into her mouth fully, in one shockingly deep push. Starscream gasped and closed his optics, not having expected the swell of pressure in his interface equipment as she forced it to hit the back of her throat.

Swallowing on it and sucking as she withdrew the mech gave a shout, barking out her name and a curse. He was completely off his guard, vulnerable to the onslaught of pleasure he’d brought upon himself. Alphastryke had a momentary chuckle and was tickled at how weak he seemed in that moment, so in need of what she gave to him. She returned her helm to it’s previous position and thrust herself forward to take his spike deep. Her pace was brutal and as she wanted it, ignoring his cries of pleasure and shock.

“Oh-! Oh Alpha! Oh slag, oh-!” He didn’t want to grip her harshly or aggravate her, but he had to brace himself on something and he fell back into the throne. His hips were pushed so far off of the seat that his aft was no longer resting there, instead balanced on his bent legs, heels raised so only the tips of his pedes made contact on the floor. Alphastryke glanced back up to that mess of a leader, melting in her mouth and hummed, thoroughly amused now. His spike was throbbing, aching and ready to release any moment as his shouts and groans grew in their intensity. She lifted back from him, then, just as he peaked.

“Alpha!!” He gasped, transfluid shooting out in long jets to string over her chassis and mouth, which she held close and open wide enough to catch. He panted and stared up at the ceiling for a good while, venting cool air in to soothe his burning systems. “My… My word,” he tried to recover elegantly but fumbled his hands on the throne, nearly slipping off to the floor once or twice until he was pulled back into the seat. He looked to her with surprise and in silence. The sight of her made him growl, his spike not going lax for a second at such a lascivious display.

Alphastryke closed her mouth slowly and swallowed what she’d caught and licked her lips for good measure. “Mmn… What a treat, my Liege. Are you sure I’ve earned a reward?”

Starscream reached forward, snatching her wrists and pulling her up into his lap. The throne was wide enough to fit her legs bent on either side of the mech’s hips. He didn’t allow for anymore banter now, he couldn’t hold back. Whatever spell she’d cast on him had worked and he wanted no more games. He wound his arms around her waist, claws gliding over her back and tracing seams desperately. His denta scraped her throat and Alpha shivered, sighing happily at some reciprocated pleasure.

‘Yes,’ she thought. ‘You’ll be the one to please me after this stupid little charade. Give me everything you have you simple creature.’ Oh she would take this foolhardy mech for the ride of his life. Seekers should know better than to test the patience and thresholds of their own kind. Starscream’s grip around her tightened and he pulled down, one hard yank expecting to grind her on him and instead was met with unwavering resistance. He looked up at her, confused and ready to command her to give in. The look in her optics, however, stilled him. Chills down his spinal strut made him scowl and resume petting over her back.

His face buried into her neck and he murmured into her flexible armor there. “Alpha… Please...” She hummed and returned the affectionate hold, hissing his cheek and smiling.

“Good pet,” she sighed delicately to him and slid her hand between them, tracing his spike and making it twitch in response, pointing it in the proper direction and kissing it with her valve. The connection was made swiftly and she dropped all of her weight down and forward, taking him to the hilt and then gripping him. His choked cry was music to her audials and she felt a wave of relief from Starscream’s field. She cooed relaxing praise to him and raised up on her knees slowly, not letting her valve calipers go easy on him until he was almost out of her. She then relaxed and swallowed him inside again, dropping and raising just as fast this time.

Her pace was a demanding one, a hungry feverish rush of pushing and pulling. Starscream would have to brace his pedes fully on the ground to meet her needs, to raise himself up to meet her hips and clap their arrays together. Finally he dug deep and pushed himself faster and harder, feeling that bit of control he could take from their position. One arm around her and one hand below himself for leverage allowed him to drag a squeal or two of pleasure from Alphastryke and he smirked cockily.

He bit into her neck and she hissed, dragging her claws up his back and carving his shoulder pauldrons so she could hold tight and sit back to look him in the eye as she was jarred again and again by meeting his powerful thrusting hips. If it were possible their optics would have caused as many sparks as their thigh plates did. Alphastryke was flush, lips parted as she exvented from the force of each thrust, working up a nice sheen of condensation on her frame, and she was delighted. Starscream’s cocky attitude faded immediately into something more akin to awe.

Pride was next, strangely feeling responsible for bringing such a breathtaking look to the femme’s features, the pleasure they were both experiencing and drawing from one another. He wanted her more. He wanted to keep finding how to make her look like this, to enjoy it. He felt wanted in a way he hadn’t imagined ever possible.

“Alpha,” he groaned and doubled his efforts, bucking hard and making her gasp and throw her head back. Her frame rattled and arcs of blue electricity began to dance over her seams. Her wings fanned wide and proud behind her, displaying her pleasure for him. He snarled as his overload pushed him to finish. ‘Not before her,’ he reprimanded himself. Sensing the other’s rapidly shifting moods Alpha decided she’d won. She’d won this long ago, and so she would reward him.

“Oh, Starscream!” Her voice sang for him. “Oh Primus, Starscream!” She sought her interfacing protocol tree and singled out her internal nodes, maxing out their reception to friction-triggered pleasure and set it in motion. Her energy flared around her in a hard pulse. Starscream made his move and twisted them, pulling her around until she was on her back on the throne, her wings pinned at an odd angle that kept her from freeing her arms up and she was forced to hold onto him for her support.

With renewed fervor Starscream slammed into her valve, giving her all he could and driving his hips so quickly she could only shout his name and Primus’ over and over, legs hitched high and pedes pointed out. She was wracked with an endless and brutal assault of pleasure, unable to beg for anything other than the heavens to grant her mercy. Perhaps a miscalculation on her part for setting those receptors a bit too high, but it was more pleasure than she could have ever imagined she’d get on her own. Starscream’s spike was pulsing, swelling and with a final shout of her name he slammed in and overloaded. His orgasm took him out of his senses and Alphastryke along with him, both clinging tightly to the other as they came.

Gallon after gallon of transfluid pumped deep into Alphastryke’s gestation holding tank, an odd but pleasant sensation for the femme that she’d take into account on future interfacing encounters. She had the peace of mind that nothing too bothersome would come of this, having long before put any reproduction protocols on manual entry only, and they were most certainly set to OFF until she so desired. Starscream shivered, wings rattling a moment as he bit into Alpha’s neck one last time, feeling a beastly need to hold her tight and never let her go. He had to hold on with his spike, his legs between hers and pinning her, his arms wound tight to her back and now his denta pinching her soft throat.

A stabbing pain to his side drew him out of his daze and he hissed, letting her go from his bite and looking down at her. She still had a deeply satisfied look to her and she pulled her own pointed talons out from the seam she’d invaded.

“Easy, My Lord. Wouldn’t want to damage your pet too much, would you?” She sent a massaging ripple over Starscream’s slowly softening spike and he groaned low and deep.

“Hnnn… Alphastryke… You… you make a very good point,” he murmured and sank his helm down to her neck, licking and kissing over the tender area he’d abused. “I’ll be more tactful in the future.”

“Wonderful,” the femme smiled. “Has my loyalty been established?”

“… I’ll have to observe you more intimately,” Starscream decided, his engine rumbling pleasantly as he held her close. She gave a snort and chuckled, shaking her head.

“If that’s what you wish,” she conceded verbally to his decision, but they both knew it was only because she allowed him to have her.

The pair tensed when there was a scrape of metal beside them, both snapping their attention to that side and seeing Soundwave still obediently observing. He tapped the side of his helm, tilting it in question. Starscream cleared his throat.

“Yes, Soundwave, this is very necessary documentation! If she ever betrays us again, this is our leverage!” The Second in command raised his shoulders and then they dropped with a strange but very obvious disappointed exvent. “You are dismissed, go on and catalog that to my personal hab’s console!” Soundwave didn’t even bother giving a salute and opened a portal and warped out, leaving the incorrigible seekers to one another.

Starscream huffed and disengaged from Alphastryke slowly, bracing his hands on each of the femme’s thighs. She hissed and her face scrunched up in sharp discomfort and Starscream stopped. “What?? What is it?? You’re hurt???”

“You shot me,” she said flatly and Starscream looked to where his hand was and raised it off her.

“Ah, yes, I-ahm... I did, didn’t I,” he sounded a little put off by his own actions.

“Don’t worry, dear Lord. You’ve got plenty of time to make it up to your precious pet.” Her amusement was contagious and Starscream chuckled. He’d certainly taken a gamble on this one, and it would be quite the exhilarating challenge to see if this would pay off in the long run.


End file.
